Typical methods for identifying physical machines to host virtual machines include monitoring load on networked machines may include a first machine (which may be referred to as a collator or resource manager) evaluating a current status of a plurality of other machines (which may be referred to as a workers) and determining whether to place a virtual machine on a particular worker machine. Typically, however, the resource management machine does not have access to status metrics for the worker machines over a period of time, including historical data, or to status metrics for a particular virtual machine, such as what level of load the virtual machine placed on host physical machines during previous execution sessions. Lacking the ability to evaluate historical data complicates or, in some systems, prevents an administrator's ability to evaluate workload trends over time and to predict future workload requirements, which may result in suboptimal selection of worker machines on which to execute virtual machines.